Love at first sight
by Papa D
Summary: In which Cho and Cedric meet again...What will happen...what about Harry...Bella...and Jacob?  thanks so much to Lindsay Annabeth Malfoy for helping me with this


**Story for fan fiction**

**Title: the reunited once again by Daniella Dimaguila**

**Characters: Cho Chang, Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory**

**Story: Harry potter**

**Story:**

**Cho was desperate to get Cedric back but, he's already gone. Once again he had been second guessing on what to do. Suddenly a knock on the door was made. He saw Harry potter was there outside the door with her wife Ginny Weasley. **

**She was talking furiously with Harry as was of that. If Harry didn't join the TRIWIZARD COMPETITION. Cedric wouldn't die. Today the news had great news but, for Cho its not. Cedric's body was found and was sent to the mistresses office to be healed and as thought so. He will be settled for good condition at exactly two months.**

*** TWO MONTHS AFTER***

**Cho was ready to see him but, Cho was very nervous because, he would see Cedric again. Suddenly he saw him and saw Cedric smiling at her and now she was filled with joy as he saw him. Harry was broe's with Cedric Diggory as if they weren't competitors before in the TRIWIZARD COMPETITION. **

**So all the people from the ministry were astonished as Cedric had promised Cho that he would marry her. Know he changed her mind as though he doesn't remember anything but, when the killing cursed had risked upon him. He didn't even change a single day of his life. So as Hermione and Ron heard the news they kept on studying for what had happen to Cedric Diggory. As they thought it will be the killing curse had a side effect upon the vampire spell to cure Cedric Diggory.**

**As if he was vampire so that's why he was whiter and got more attached to the neck of Cho. As the information had said the people who are cursed by the killing spell should be put into Azkaban and stay there until the killing curse had vanished fro your body. The next day they went to Cedric's room in Hogwarts and saw no one but his clothes scattered in the room as they thought where he went. Ron and Hermione had been thinking on where he had went (where all vampire's stay and hide) for they will be finding him there and trying his DNA from what had happened to him and to find out why it happened. **

**As the nurse said suddenly there was a sudden silence and swish over the Hogwarts castle the next thing they know he was gone from his cellar. They had called Harry because they thought Harry was the only one who knew him that well because, he was the guy who had beaten him in the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. What they didn't know is Cedric being in another place in the dimensional world other than the wizarding world. **

**Chapter 2: Another world**

***AFTER TRAVELING***

**As Cedric went to another world. They tried finding him the next day Hermione gave them the map on going to the other dimension. As Cho traveled at last she had come to her destination. He found an old house in the middle of the place. Then he walked right past it, he saw a man a very tall and handsome man as though he had seen before.**

**As the man invited him inside he started talking about all the wizards who got rumors that after the killing curse. **

**They will be put to another dimension in a different time but, what she didn't know that guy that she has met is also a wizard that have been killed by the killing curse. As he explained that all people who are killed by the killing curse will become a vampire once and for all. A news came to Cho that Cedric wasn't called Cedric at that period of time he was called Edward Cullen and lived with the Cullen family (as you don't know the family members of the Cullen family: Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme Cullen). **

**Carlisle found Edward in the street in the past days and adopted him as his own son. Know Cedric is known as Edward Cullen as a matter of fact. Edward has a new girlfriend here in the vampire world said the guy. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Jacob Black. Her name is Bella swan. She has the ability to shield her mind (from mind reading, attacks). Do you know were Edward Cullen lives asks Cho. He just lives nearby his house is more modern than mine. When she came to Cedric's house he saw Cedric and hugged him her eyes were teary and he hugged him like till there was no more. Then he told Edward we need to talk about something. They went inside the room and he told Cedric that he loved him but, Edward said he had to stay there because he promised Bella that she will be the one he would marry. **

**As he said would you come back to the wizarding world and Cedric said that he wouldn't but, can I ask you a favor can I stay here until the wedding is over. Cedric said sure anything for you but please don't tell Bella that you are from the wizarding world or anyone in this family. They wouldn't accept me here only Carlisle knows that I am a wizard and he doesn't know that you too are a wizard. As the day passed Cho couldn't contact anyone from the wizarding world. She met Bella even the whole family. And she waited until it was the day of the marriage.**

**Even though Cho was mad at Bella for taking Cedric from him. She only thought that if he let him go he will be happier with his life. She was also mad because, Cedric told him that he would marry him and then he would just even make him and leave him with a different girl. She even told the story of how she got there and other things. **

**Chapter 3:**

**The Wedding of all ages**

***WEDDING***

**After all those days of waiting. The day has come at last for once in a last time the day of all things has come. Alice planned everything perfectly. She even fixed Bella's hair. Rosalie helped in fixing the hair of Bella. Every time Cho passed by Bella she began to feel envy and jealous of Bella because, she was always getting the attention. Jasper and Emmett carried decorations from here to there. Esme prepared the flowers. Carlisle was preparing food all to them.**

**They made food and everything all by themselves. Many people partied and everything. Even Cho had a table for herself every once in a while Edward or Cedric will go to her table by him and eat with her. While he does that Cho feels more comfortable when he does it.**

***GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS***

**As Cho went back to Hogwarts. He saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and even Ms. Minerva McGonagall. Harry said why does Cho have a sad face I thought he saw Cedric already. He even wrote it in his letters and know why. As Cho told the story of Cedric getting to marry someone else and he never was coming back to the wizarding world everybody got a sudden hinch of sadness because, they know that Cedric was very close to Cho. **

**If Cedric hasn't promise anything to Cho than Harry should have married Cho than Ginny Weasley. All is better now since many people have wives and husbands. Even Cho has a relationship with someone called Jacob black. She went back to the other world and married someone he knew not like Cedric but, the first one to love the way she is. **


End file.
